


Her Kryptonite

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically Porn, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: "Periwinkle Kryptonite – Sounds like a strong drink could do the same trick, but Periwinkle Kryptonite causes Superman to lose all of his inhibitions. (Superman Family Adventures #9)"
    Kryptonite





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Kara hated it was the supervillains who messed with Kryptonite, hell the green Kryptonite was bad enough, but some of the stuff people had been coming up with redefined the term 'whammied'. And so it was she was seated in Lena`s office when the CEO received a new statue, a present from a member of her board.

It was a strange periwinkle colour, and as soon as Kara got close, it seemed to do something strange things, like all of a sudden all those thoughts she had of Lena, all those thoughts she had of asking the CEO to 'kindly sit on her face' surfaced. It was like every filter she had fell away, every sense of restraint she had formed over the years, every wall was obliterated. And so it was she turned bringing Lena into her arms and kissing her thoroughly. 

For hours they had sex on every surface in Lena`s office, the desk, the couch, up against the wall against the door, nowhere was safe. So loud were they that those who were working on the floor soon left, after all, it was a bit hard to concentrate when you can hear your boss screaming her lover's name like the world is ending.

In the end, though it was Alex who had gotten worried when Kara had ignored her calls that found them. As soon as she saw the statue surrounded by clothes and it's hastily dumped packaging she understood what must have happened pulling a small neutraliser chip and tuning it for wide spectrum allowing Kara to slowly fall out of her trance. 

As soon as she does Kara looks at Lena who is sprawled naked before her she stammers "Lena, I'm sorry, I, I don’t know what happened, I lost control, I`ll leave."

She is stopped when Lena places her hand on Kara`s arm having soon figured out what was happening but unable to find the desire or capability to stop it she says "it`s Ok, why don’t you get checked out at the DEO, and we can have dinner later."

"Lena… I…"

"shhh, Kara, it's Ok, it's not your fault. Besides it's not like I'm opposed, I have been flirting with you these last few months."

It`s then Alex realises what Lena said: "Wait, what did you just say about the DEO."  
just as Kara asks "you`ve been flirting with me?"

Lena smiles softly at Kara before saying "Come on Agent Danvers, it`s rather obvious, remember who my brother was, he had files on everyone, and I do mean everyone. Besides, as soon as Kara started floating while holding me one handed it was pretty clear."

"Really! TMI!" Alex shrieks

Lena smirks kissing Kara on the cheek "you better go get checked over, I`ll pick you up at 7."

And then Lena is gone, and all the sisters can do is stare blankly after her


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Lena sits at her office desk when she remembers what had finally allowed her the courage to ask Kara out, she smiles as she thinks of the statue that she had received and Alex had promptly seized, as she looks to the roof above her desk she can see a pair of burn marks in the ceiling from where Kara had momentarily lost control. When she manages to pull herself out of her reverie she calls her assistant over the comm "Jacob, can you please see to it that mr black from metamaterials technology recieves a thank you basket please"

"Right away miss Luthor, what would you like in it, a bottle of wine, some fruit, maybe a gift card to that New restraunt downtown?"

"I was thinking more like a car"

"A... A car miss Luthor?"

"Yes, and give the man a raise as well, maybe 10% on top of his current salary"

"Yes, right away miss Luthor, anything else"

"No thank you Jacob, that will be all


	3. You're going to eat more than pizza tonight

Seriously again, Kara has had it, surely people have learnt not to mess with Kryptonite but no, instead some idiot at L-Corp was once again messing with the stuff. 

As she quickly locks herself inside Lena's office she barely notices Lena halt the slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. 

And then Kara's eyes lock in on the pizza and the way Lena's mouth hangs open and try as she might the first words out of her mouth are "you're going to be eating more than pizza tonight"

And then she is stalking toward Lena who has dropped the pizza atop her desk.

 

The next morning there is a knock at the door and Jacob peeks his head around only to quickly pull it back when he sees Lena writhing on the desk in pleasure as Kara kneels before her. He quickly rushes back to his desk and calls Kara's sister.

When Alex gets the call from Jacob she is right in the middle of something (*coughs* Maggie *coughs*) and were it not Kara she would have said fuck it, instead she gets out of bed and makes her way to L-Corp opening the door to Lena's office and throwing inside a neutraliser before asking "why can't you two just have sex like normal people" and quickly storming off.

"Lena… I" Kara says shyly her face in Lena's neck

"Hush Darling, why don't you call in sick and we go back to mine for a nap?"

Kara nods against Lena's neck before taking out her phone and shooting off a quick text

 

Later, that evening

"Jacob, can you please send The R&D department a thank you basket, with some Lakers tickets or something"

"Yes Ms Luthor"

And despite herself Lena shivers remembering the time not hours before when those words had been said in a vastly different context


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, now Alex has had it, she has had it with Lena's R&D team. Not only are they stockpiling Kryptonite, which is dangerous enough in and of itself but they are deliberately stockpiling the periwinkle variant!

Now normally Alex would just have them black bagged and be done with it, but when Lena agreed to let her see what the hell was going on down in R&D they came to an agreement, no blackbagging her employees without prior approval. 

Which really?   
Why the hell did she ever agree to that?  
Oh that's right, because Kara trusts her and she had given Alex 'The Pout™' she's really got to learn to ignore that.

 

But seriously this is beyond even that, she expected to find someone messing with Kara and Lena but what she hadn't expected was to walk into the R&D break room and find a whiteboard with the dates of every 'incident' to date, a grand total of 14 this year and a list of apparent rewards beside each, ranging from Lakers tickets, to a new car, or even an increased research budget.

But most annoying was the chocolate wheel they had with everyone's name on it on who would get to send up the next package.

 

By the time she reaches Lena's office it is clear to see that she is pissed and she is quickly intercepted by Jacob. "Oh well" she thinks," as good a place to start as any" and begins interrogating him.

 

It takes her less than 10 seconds to break the man, that's a record even for her. She learns about the elaborate scheme they have running to get Kara and Lena together. Apparently just like she had always known a pair of glasses and a ponytail aren't enough to hide who Kara really is, but that's not the interesting thing. 

No the interesting thing is the graph Jacob keeps on his computer of the amount of time Kara visits compared with Lena's mood, even logging when the 'incidents' had occurred, as well as reports from those who had interacted with the pair afterwards.

And as a scientist she has to admit the results were quite pronounced, it seemed that whenever Kara was around or an incident occurred Lena subsequently spent less time at L-corp and was in a happier mood. She listens as Jacob spends nearly an hour explaining how and why everyone was involved in this, about how the pair were so oblivious that it got to the stage they decided to intervene and by the end as traumatised as she was by the thought of Kara having office sex with Lena she finds she can't bring herself to report it, although she does make sure to give Jacob the design of the neutralisers and makes him promise to use them.

 

Later that week when she files her report there is only a single line in the summary that makes it to Lena's desk unredacted "threat neutralised, recommend no further action"

And if Alex gets a nice bottle of wine after the next 'incident' that's just payback for all the trauma she's endured.


End file.
